kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Image Notice Photobucket is a site geared toward hosting images that lets you upload your images to your own account. Like the wiki, it requires little personal information to set up an account, but unlike the wiki, the images are your own (unlike on the wiki, where posting them means you give up all rights to claim ownership), and can only be viewed if you want them to be. Also, as photobucket is an image server, hosting the images there does not drain the wiki's own data space and bandwidth so much as would here. Imageshack is a similar image server, with the added bonus of not requiring an account if you don't want one. While you can sign up for a personal account much like Photobucket, you can also upload an image as an anonymous user. Imageshack will store the image and give you the url and html embedding information for the image, allowing you to anonymously upload images to Imageshack and then post them elsewhere (like on the wiki), as an external link. The primary advantages of using external servers are: #They allow you to retain ownership of your images - any images which remain here now belong to anyone who wants them. #They reduce the load on the wiki's own servers, making it faster and reducing the amount of overloads we get. #They allow you to use the image's on your own websites or on forums, instead of being restricted to wiki. Only images that are important to the main articles (ie, images created by SE or Disney) should be uploaded to the wiki, as this allows them to load slightly quicker, making it easier to browse the wiki for information. Due to the large amount of textboxes used on the talk pages, images used as a textbox avatar (not as a userpage avatar) should also be uploaded, to reduce the load time on talk pages. However, the slightly slower load time for user pages with large fan art galleries is very much compensated for by the overall faster load time for the entire wiki if those images are externally hosted; thus, "user art" should be externally hosted.Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Equipment HP MP AP str def fire bliz thun dark stack ability - magic boost, exp boost? stack is possible useless Protect Chain: Slightly raises Defense. Def+1 プロテスネックレス - Protect Necklace Protera Chain: Raises Defense. Def+2 プロテラネックレス - Protera Necklace Protega Chain: Significantly raises Defense. Def+3 プロテガネックレス - Protega Necklace Fire Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 Fire+20% ファイアリング - Fire Ring Fira Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 Fire+20% ファイラリング - Fira Ring Firaga Ring: Reduces fire damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 Fire+20% ファイガリング - Figa Ring Firagun Wrist (FM) Str+2 Def+2 fire+20% ファイガンリスト - Figun Wrist Blizzard Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 bliz+20% ブリザドリング - Blizzard Ring Blizzara Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 bliz+20% ブリザラリング - Blizzara Ring Blizzaga Ring: Reduces ice damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 bliz+20% ブリザガリング - Blizzaga Ring Blizzagun Wrist (FM) Str+2 Def+2 bliz+20% ブリザガンリスト Thunder Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1 thun+20% サンダーリング - Thunder Ring Thundara Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 thun+20% サンダラリング - Thundara Ring Thundaga Ring: Reduces lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 thun+20% サンダガリング - Thundaga Ring Thundagun Wrist (FM) Str+2 Def+2 thun+20% サンダガンリスト Black Ring (FM) Def+1 dark+20% ブラックリング - Black Ring Chaos Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and slightly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+1/Def+2 (FM) dark+20% カオスリング - Chaos Ring Dark Ring: Reduces dark damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 dark+20% ダークリング - Dark Ring Element Ring: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+2 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% エレメントリング - Element Ring Three Stars: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20% and significantly raises Defense. Equip more to boost effect. Def+3 fire+20% bliz+20% thun+20% スリースターズ - Three Stars Ability Stud: Slightly raises max AP. AP+2 アビリティピアス - Ability Pierce Guard Earring: Raises max AP and Defense. AP+3 Def+1 エンジニアピアス - Engineer Pierce Master Earring: Significantly raises max AP and Defense. AP+4 Def+2 マスターピアス - Master Pierce Power Chain: Slightly raises Strength. Str+2 パワーチェーン - Power Chain Golem Chain: Raises Strength and Defense. Str+3 Def+1 バスターチェーン - Buster Chain Titan Chain: Significantly raises Strength and Defense. Str+4 Def+2 ブレイブチェーン - Brave Chain Energy Bangle: Slightly raises max HP and Defense. HP+3 Def+1 エナジーバングル - Energy Bangle Angel Bangle: Raises max HP and Defense. HP+6 Def+2 エンジェルバングル - Angel Bangle Gaia Bangle: Significantly raises max HP and Defense. HP+9 Def+3 ガイアバングル - Gaia Bangle Magic Armlet: Slightly raises max MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Magic Boost マジックブレス - Magic Brace Rune Armlet: Slightly raises mx MP and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. MP+1 Def+1/Def+2 (FM) Magic Boost ルーンブレス - Rune Brace Atlas Armlet: Raises max MP and Defense. Also significantly enhances magic and summon power. MP+2 Def+2 Magic Boost フォースブレス - Force Brace Moogle Badge HP+6 MP+1 AP+2 モーグリバッヂ - Moguri Badge Cosmic Arts HP+9 MP+2 AP+2 コズミックアーツ - Cosmic Arts Heartguard: Raises max HP and Defense, and reduces dark damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. HP+3 Def+4 セイヴザハート - Save the Heart Crystal Crown: Raises max HP, max MP, max AP, Strength, and Defense. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+6 MP+1 AP+3 Str+2 Def+2 Magic Boost クリスタルクラウン - Crystal Crown Ribbon: Reduces all elemental damage by 20%. Equip more to boost effect. Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% Dark+20% リボン - Ribbon Brave Warrior: Slightly raises max HP and Strength. HP+3 Str+1 スピルブレイヴ - Spill Brave Ifrit's Horn: Reduces fire damage by 20% and raises max AP and Defense. AP+1 Def+1 Fire+20% フレアスタンプ - Flare Stamp Inferno Band: Reduces fire and dark damage by 20%. Also raises Defense. Def+2 Fire+20% Dark+20% インフェルノブレス - Inferno Brace White Fang: Slightly raises Strength, Defense, and max AP. AP+1 Str+1 Def+1 ホワイトファング- White Fang Ray of Light: Slightly raises max HP and MP. Also enhances magic and summon power. HP+3 MP+1 Magic Boost オーバーレイ - Over Ray Holy Circlet: Reduces fire, ice, and lightning damage by 20%. Also raises max AP. AP+3 Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% セイクリッド - Sacred Raven's Claw: Reduces dark damage by 20%. Also raises Strength and Defense. Str+2 Def+2 Dark+20% パルメットクロウ - Palmette Claw Omega Arts: Raises max HP, Strength, and Defense. HP+3 Str+3 Def+3 オメガアーツ - Omega Arts Royal Crown (FM) MP+2 Str-3 Fire+20% Bliz+20% Thun+20% ロイヤルクラウン - Royal Crown Premium Cap (FM) Str+5 Def-5 プレミアムキャップ - Premium Cap Ifrit Belt (FM) Str+3 Fire+40% イフリートベルト - Ifrit Belt Shiva Belt (FM) MP+2 Bliz+40% シヴァベルト - Shiva Belt Ramuh Belt (FM) AP+2 Thun+40% ラムウベルト - Ramuh Belt EXP Earring (FM) EXP+20% EXPピアス - EXP Pierce EXP Ring (FM) MP+1 EXP+20% EXPリング - EXP Ring EXP Bracelet (FM) Str-2 Def-2 EXP+20% EXPブレスレット - EXP Bracelet EXP Chain (FM) MP+2 EXP+20% EXPネックレス - EXP Necklace Donald Duck Mage's Staff: A staff that heightens magic power. Str+1 Morning Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Can also be used for physical attacks. Str+2 Shooting Star: A staff that heightens magic power. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+4 Magus Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+3 MP+1 Wisdom Staff: A mystical staff brimming with power. Raises max MP by 1. Also fairly good for physical attacks. Str+5 MP+1 Warhammer: A hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+4 MP-1 Silver Mallet: A powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+7 MP-1 Grand Mallet: A tremendously powerful hammer made for combat. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Lord Fortune: A staff strong in both physical and magical power. Raises max MP by 1. Str+6 MP+1 Violetta: A rod that sometimes inflicts massive damage. Reduces max MP by 1. Str+9 MP-1 Wizard's Relic: An enormously powerful staff sometimes left behind by Wizards. Raises max MP by 2. Str+5 MP+2 Dream Rod: A mysterious rod holding unknown power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+8 MP+2 Save the Queen: A staff of immense magical and physical power. Raises max MP by 2. Str+9 MP+2 Goofy Knight's Shield: A standard-issue knight's shield Str+1 Mythril Shield: A shield that strikes a fine balance between attack and defense. Str+4 Onyx Shield: A well-balanced and effective shield for both attack and defense. Str+6 Smasher: A shield made for attack rather than defense. Small and easy to handle. Str+3 Gigas Fist: A small, powerful shield made for attack rather than defense. Str+7 Stout Shield: A large shield better suited for defense than offense. Effective against various forms of attack. Str+1 Golem Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Also an effective assault weapon. Str+3 Adamant Shield: A large shield best suited for defense. Effective against various attacks, and also a powerful assault weapon. Str+5 Herc's Sheidl: A shield with enormous power sealed within. Made for attacking. Str+9 Genji Shield: A shield of surpassing offensive and defensive strength. Str+8 Defender: A rugged shield sometimes left behind by Defenders. Raises max MP by 1. Def+10 MP+1 Dream Shield: A shield to protect loved ones. Raises max MP by 2. Str+6 MP+2 Save the King: The most powerful shield. Raises max MP by 2. Str+10 MP+2 Keyblades ::http://burimusi1.fc2web.com/kingdom/datebase.html ::http://www5e.biglobe.ne.jp/~radical/kh/kh-w.htm *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon *ネイティブワーク - Native Work *デザイアーランプ - Desire Lamp *トレジャーオブシー - Treasure of Sea *パンプキンヘッド - Pumpkinhead *フェアリーハープ - Fairy Harp *ウィッシュスター - Wish Star *エグザミネイション - Examination *メタルチョコボ - Metal Chocobo *パワーオブヒーロー - Power of Hero *ライオンハート - Lionheart *ラストリゾート - Last Resort *ラヴィアンローズ - La Vie en Rose *ダイヤモンドダスト - Diamond Dust *片翼の天使 - One-Winged Angel *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *ヒドゥンドラゴン - Hidden Dragon *ヒーローズクレスト - Hero's Crest *モノクローム - Monochrome *フォローザウィンド - Follow the Wind *サークルオブライフ - Circle of Life *フォトンデバッガー - Photon Debugger *ガルウィング - Gullwing *ランブリングローズ - Rumbling Rose *ガーディアンソウル - Guardian Soul *ウィッシーズランプ - Wishes Lamp *ホーリーパンプキン - Holy Pumpkin *スウィートメモリー - Sweet Memory *ワンダーオブアビス - Wonder of Abyss *スリーピングライオン - Sleeping Lion *ボンドオブフレイム - Bond of Flame *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *フェイタルクレスト - Fatal Crest *フェンリル - Fenrir *ウィナーズプルーフ - Winner's Proof Other Spear: Tarzan's weapon. Its long reach allows him to attack from a distance. AP+3 Sword: Aladdin's weapon. Powerful and efficient. AP+5 Dagger: Peter Pan's weapon. Relatively weak, but easy to handle. AP+1 Claws AP+0 Roxas http://heartstation.org/zenphoto/358-2-days/scans/ultimania/ *ミッシングエイク - Missing Ache *オミナスブライト - Ominous Blight *アバドンプラズマ - Abaddon Plasma *ソリチュードペイン - Solitude Pain *イノセントサイン - Innocent Sign *ギルティクラウン - Guilty Crown *タイドフロムアビス - Tide from Abyss *リヴァイアサン - Leviathan *トゥルーライトソアー - True Light Soar *フェイトリべリオン - Fate Rebellion *ミッドナイトロアー - Midnight Roar *ダークネスゲイザー - Darkness Gazer *トータルエクリプス - Total Eclipse *サイレントダージュ - Silent Dirge *ルナエクリプス - Lunar Eclipse *ダーカーザンダーカー - Darker than Darker *アストラルブラスト - Astral Blast *ヘレティックフレア - Heretic Flare *トワイライトブレイズ - Twilight Blaze *オメガウェポン - Omega Weapon *キングダムチェーン - Kingdom Chain *アンブレラ - Umbrella *オウバードロード - Aubird Lord *約束のお守り - Oath's Charm *めぐりあう二人 - The Meeting Two *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *アルテマウェポン - Ultima Weapon Riku *ソウルイーター - Soul Eater *過ぎ去りし思い出 - Passing Memories *ウェイトゥザドーン - Way to the Dawn Mickey *キングダムチェーンD - Kingdom Chain D *スターシーカー - Star Seeker *キングダムチェーンDΩ - Kingdom Chain DΩ Donald *まどうしの杖 - Mage's Staff *センチュリオン - Centurion *ロッドオブドリーム - Rod of Dream Goofy *騎士の盾 - Knight's Shield *フリーズプライド - Freeze Pride *ガードオブドリーム - Guard of Dream New+ *Kingdom Key+ *Kingdom Key++ *Bond of Flame+ *Kingdom Key D+ *Kingdom Key D++ *Kingdom Key DΩ *Star Seeker+ *Knight's Shield+ *Knight's Shield++ *Mage's Staff+ *Mage's Staff++ *Soul Eater+ *Soul Eater++ *Oblivion+ Synthesis Dictionary * * , also dubbed as "Goo" in Kingdom Hearts * * * , also translated as "Blaze" in Kingdom Hearts - Fire * - Blizzard * , also translated as "Thunder" in Kingdom Hearts - Thunder * - Fire, Blizzard, Thunder * * - Stop * - Aero * - Aero * * * * * * * , renamed in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Cure * , also dubbed as "Power" in Kingdom Hearts - Aero, Stop * , also dubbed as "Mystery" in Kingdom Hearts Translations * * (Serenity Power?) * * * * * * Marluxia's Second Form Bosses Pirate Ship Modship Another question I am a pest, I know, can't help it XD! I have a question here that you might be able to help me with. Also, in the Keyblades articles, I don't know in your computer but in mine, whenever the keyblade appears in three games (like the Kingdom Key or Ultima Weapon for example) the weapon's infoboxes look... just so horrible all cluttered up in there. So I ask, is there a way to add tabs in that particular area just like in the Heartless infoboxes? --Yer mom 20:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) hey i want to know how to make a club?can you help me?--anonomous DTN Is In Need of Your Expertise! Editing Wiki Bar Card pages Orpheus created pages for individual Organization XIII cards from Chain of Memories, the info is obviously on the template that appears in each member's Enemy page except for location, which is in the Enemy Cards page, so I think the pages are not really necessary but instead of deleting them a redirect might be enough (either to the individual organization enemy page or to the Enemy Cards page), what do you think? Or should I just leave them just like that XD --Yer mom 16:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I would say redirect.Glorious CHAOS! 16:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) My Edits Coding is being mean to me It is really. I started a page here (so I can mess up there and THEN mess up pages). Right now I'm into creating infoboxes for the treasures got in every gummi missions but the stupid infoboxes are like... indented D8. So I got frustrated, mind pointing out my mistake so I can keep adding info there? Pretty pretty please? --Yer mom 18:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Enough... I apologize Thanks Sorry I don't get it O(u)sama I personally consider revised Hepburn a lot more professional than wapuro. I dunno. Wapuro has certain pitfalls that come up; for example, in wapuro there's no difference between 障子 and 東海林, which are both しょうじ and shouji in wapuro. However, in Hepburn the first is shōji (shō-ji) and the second is Shouji (sho-u-ji, note that there are three kanji, making shōji impossible). The subtle difference in pronunciation gets highlighted. Yeah, I dunno, kinda nitpicky of me, but everything else on the wiki is Hepburn anyway.—Urutapu 22:10, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, "oo" and "ou" as ō'' ''are pronounced the same, it's why they get Romanized the same in Hepburn. It also allows for distinction compared to the few special cases--if a verb ends in "u", or it's "Sparro'w'" / something like Susano'o', we just Romanize accordingly...sorry; if it's confusing, it's fine if you just leave it to me.—Urutapu 04:52, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Open Discussion Binting Well, I went to that wiki, and I thought it might've been a typo (these Japanese wikis seem to have them more often than you'd expect...), so I googled baitingu doggu and, yeah, it's a typo. It's Biting Dog.—Urutapu 23:38, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Koro how's it going? Marexl 03:29, 16 July 2009 (UTC) KH2/KHII Question Sorry Your Forum :Photobucket is free, and about as easy to create an account on as here.Glorious CHAOS! 00:50, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Have you explained to your parents how photobucket works? It's not a "free viewing" site like youtube, but pretty much just an online "Pictures" folder for your personal use. It would be pretty much impossible to see anything inappropriate there unless it's already on your PC. :You'd have to explain what exactly your parent's objections are, and what they would require for an acceptable site. At this point, though, our image directory is getting bogged down with a large amount of unnecessary files, making it much harder on those who are tasked with keeping it organized.Glorious CHAOS! 00:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I perfectly understand. They look for the following in a site... 1. No Personal Information Needed 2. No ways for people to harm me 3. A basic use of the program There are also many others. I can try talking to parents, but the problem is they don't understand that much about computers. My dad only uses his for work, and my Mom only uses it to check her e-mails. So Photobucket is basically a no-go. And is there any way I can be of help to you (edits, etc.) that don't use templates atm? I finally learned how to categorize images and pages today, so Azul and Yuan should be pleased...[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] ::Well, personally I have a second, "fake" e-mail account for stuff that could potentially spam me, so that I can recover passwords but don't have to deal with newsletters. You could talk to them about setting that up for internet use only (make sure you don't mix it with friends or family, or it could let valuable information get leaked). Or, there's imageshack, which works kind of like tinyurl - you upload an image, and it gives you an address for it. No signup necessary, and it's all right there on the front page.Glorious CHAOS! 01:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all of this info. I'll have to give this a try. As you can tell, I may know a lot of things, but I'm not at all experienced with things outside of my realm such as photo sharing...But thanks for all of your help. Now I'll ask again about the edits...[[User:EndlessOblivionKH|'Endless ']][[User talk:EndlessOblivionKH|'Oblivion']] Alice and Kairi Need Help with anything? Bad Name Template permission to use picture Dear Krytenkoro, We would like to request your permission to use the picture of "Cheshire cat" at kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wikiCheshire Cat for a book chapter on cancer and stem cells. Thank you! Shi-Ming Shi-Ming Tu, MD Associate Professor Department of GU medical Oncology University of Texas MD Anderson cancer Center Houston, TX 77030 Tel# 713-563-7268 :I replied to the phone number you left me, but in case that message doesn't go through: ::We do not actually own the images we use on this wiki, and the nature of our license is that others are free to use our material. The images we use are uploaded under a "fair use" policy, but still belong to Disney, so if you required permission for your paper, you would need to ask them. I am fairly unclear on the legal specifics, so I wouldn't want to give you bad advice, but we generally just give credit for the image to Disney, and that seems to serve well enough. The best method for contacting Disney that I can find is this contact link. While I can't help you any further, I do hope that you are able to use the image.Glorious CHAOS! 23:39, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Help!! My sister need help! Umm, hi! I'm NinjaSheik's twin sister! And she needs help! Some dude is messing up every page on the wiki! She needs help to fix it! Help! Please! I can't 'cause I'm not a member and I can do anything to help! Plaese, my sister keeps undo the jackass' mess!-- 04:40, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Quote Is that a Terry Pratchett quote in your talk bubble I spy? Are you a fan? — YuanSaluto! 07:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :All but one, yes.Glorious CHAOS! 07:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) sorry ??? Help with the puzzle thing Colons vs No Colons are u a admin Helping Oh, think nothing of it...I don't actually do very much.—Urutapu 07:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry Dolphin? Re: Help Riku page About your uploading images message lksdgjaskbg Gah I'm going to be extremely busy this weekend D: I can probably work a bit both nights but don't have high expectations—Urutapu 06:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) 358/2 Days Ultimania: Xemnas Weapon Stats Hey Kryten, do you happen to remember when you translated that kanji of the key in Xemnas's table of weapons in the 358/2 Days Ultimania? Would you mind translating the sub-key for me? The sub-key is the two boxes under each of the original stats. |____+____| |__-__|__-__| In this diagram, the large top box with a "+" is the original stat, such as Attack Power or Critical Rate. The two smaller lower boxes with "-"s are the sub-key. Also, have you noticed that the stats that we have don't match up to the stats in the Ultimania? Are our stats just plain-out wrong, or is this something else, like the Ultimania stats are the difference between the weapon's bonus and the base stat? I'd rather ask you instead of just adding stats to all of the weapons, only to have them all hit by Rollback. Also, sorry for the long messy message, but this wouldn't all show up in my talkbubble for some reason! :P--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 05:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Template:InfoCharacter Um... Growl Images A message about an "s" :Depends on what you take with more authority. The logo using the singular form, which is thanks to the lack of plurals in the Japanese language, or every other instance of the world's name (dialogue, journal) using the plural form. Interobangu 06:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Since The Land of Dragons and Space Paranoids, also in the same game and using a plural name, has the logo but with the s, I don't the kana are a good basis for the English name. The official English guide is also little help, since it alternates between Pride Land, Pride Lands, and The Pride Lands. At that point, though, I'd have to say that the journal translation was a localization creation, much more at influence to the spelling used in the movie, while the logo is unalterable from whatever Nomura's whim was. After all, we have had trouble with the journal in the past, vis a vis the Organization original Persons.Glorious CHAOS! 06:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) HELP please if u can!! HI... okayy i know the assassains carrythe twilight gems but they wont drop any... theres none in twilight town!! HELP please if u can!! HI... okayy i know the assassains carrythe twilight gems but they wont drop any... theres none in twilight town!! Shadow Staker and Dark Thorn Kryten, Shadow Stalker and Dark Thorn have seperate journal entries. Therefore, shouldn't we give them seperate articles, since that is this Wiki's style?--[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 03:43, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Discussion Thresholder Organization XIII